


【鼬佐】宇智波的爱情观是什么？

by Alimi1125



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimi1125/pseuds/Alimi1125
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 11





	【鼬佐】宇智波的爱情观是什么？

宇智波的爱情观是什么？

*日本的七夕是七月七日  
*日本的七夕不是情人节  
*以上资讯我是从网上得悉的，我不是日本人，如有错误，完全是某W网站的错。  
*OOC有

黝黑的夜晚，安静阴沉，在夏天里的黑夜总会有阵阵的凉风，风阴冷的嚎叫着，冷不房拂过佐助的身体，令他禁不住打了个冷颤。  
看到家门就近，佐助掏出钥匙，并走上前转动银色的金属门锁，“哐哐、当”  
“吱呀”佐助推开门，家里的灯还是亮着的。哥哥应该还未睡，佐助心想道。  
“我回来了……”，数秒后，佐助都脱掉鞋子了，还是听不到那句“欢迎回来”，他疑惑地走在走廊上，环顾四周，却不见鼬的踪影。  
佐助走进客厅里，才发现鼬在沙发上睡着了，他欣赏着自家哥哥的睡颜，用手指划过他的脸庞，心想哥哥长得真好看，这种又帅又温柔的人一定很受女性欢迎，想到这，一丝苦涩漏进佐助的心窝里。  
佐助考虑到鼬交了女朋友之后，自己这个弟弟就再也没机会了，不知从哪来的勇气涌上心头，他慢慢靠过去……  
在双唇快要触碰的前一刻，鼬的喉间发出低沉的气声，他缓缓地睁开双眼，“佐助……？”佐助猛然醒觉起来，连忙把头缩回去，“抱歉，把你弄醒了。”  
可恶……自己刚才打算做什么，哥哥是神圣不可侵犯的！佐助咬牙想道。  
“不，我才是，等着等着就不小心睡着了，让你久等了吧。”鼬微笑着说。见鼬似乎没发现自己刚才的举动，佐助松了一口气。“我去洗澡，你要继续睡的话回房间，在这里睡会感冒。”佐助站起来，装作若无其事的样子走向浴室。  
“慢着。”身后传来鼬的声音，吓得心虚的佐助猛然一颤。他不会是发现了吧，佐助惊恐地想。  
“我做饭给你吃？”听到不是预期中的责问，佐助虽然放心了，可内心也有点失落，他大概是希望鼬知道他的心意的吧，但是又害怕被鼬讨厌。  
佐助厌恶自己矛盾的思想，就是这种思想让他一直处于不上不下的处境，不敢向鼬表达心意。  
“不用了，我刚才吃了”佐助淡淡说了一句，转身就要离开。  
鼬敏锐地察觉到佐助的情绪，心里不禁郁闷，明明经过多年的时间，他早就学会了察言观色，可是还会说错话惹佐助生气，自己这个哥哥真的不称职。  
鼬伸手拉着佐助的手，“对不起……” 他愧疚地说，却被佐助甩掉他的手。佐助红着眼睛激动地盯着鼬，“不许道歉！”他咬牙切齿，并一字一顿地说。  
鼬愣住了，他不明白为何佐助会有这么大的反应，“佐助——”  
“已经很晚了，快睡觉去，你明天还要上班不是么？”佐助不耐烦地打断鼬的话，头也不回地走了。

………………………

佐助从浴室出来时，已经十一点了，他叹口气走进房间瘫在床上。  
好久都没跟哥哥吵架了……也不算是吵架？只是他单方面的闹脾气而已，哥哥根本什么都没做，佐助懊恼地想。  
佐助虽然承认是自己闹脾气，可是要他去道歉根本没可能，他就是因为鼬老是道歉而生气的，要是自己也去道歉的话，根本不能表达自己的愤怒。  
哥哥根本就没做错，为什么要道歉？  
他努力地回忆之前和哥哥吵架的时候，都是怎样和好的，这才发现他和鼬吵架的次数屈指可数，为数不多的几次都是鼬道歉哄他的。  
佐助皱皱眉，就没几次是双方都不用道歉的？他不相信，并且把回忆追溯到更久远的前世。印象最深的是鼬把族人都杀了，只剩下自己，最后打了一架，死在自己面前，临终前还叫自己原谅他，说那是最后一次来着……  
前世的事情他已经不太记得，毕竟那是好久之前的事了。可是关于鼬的事他全部记得，鼬临死的那句道歉也被他牢牢记住，彷佛是天生就刻在他骨子里的，鼬死前的那一幕，现在还历历在目。  
切！所以说，道歉哪有什么好事？佐助不爽地抿着嘴，把头埋在床单里。  
那可是一辈子……不，是两辈子都没法愈合的伤口啊。  
就算鼬什么都记得，以他的性格，也无法理解自己为什么生气吧，他只会厌恶这个不可理喻的弟弟，然后找个女朋友，搬出这个家……  
佐助越想越气，干脆闭上眼睛睡觉。

…………………………

事实证明，想太多的后果很严重，佐助终于失眠了，他根本无法冷静下来，脑袋里都是满满的鼬。  
他想起自己小时候失眠时，都会走过去鼬的房间，鼬也会很配合地｢邀请｣自己进去一齐睡。  
可是现在这招已经没用了，毕竟自己快要成年，早已经过了可以撒娇的年纪，也不能跟哥哥睡一张床了。  
这样想着的佐助，身体却很诚实的走向鼬的房间，在他回过神来的时候，已经站在房间的门口。  
佐助极力控制自己想要敲门的冲动，并转身准备离去，偏偏就在这时鼬打开房门，挑起眉毛望着他，“佐助？你站在这干什么？”  
“你你你你不是在睡吗？”佐助结结巴巴的问道，像个被捉到做亏心事的孩子。  
“你脚步声音太大了。”鼬平静地说道。  
你骗人啊！！！这里又不是忍者世界！！！你这个没有记忆的普通人给我闭嘴！！！  
“睡着了又怎么会听到我的脚步声？”佐助毫不留情的戳穿鼬的谎话，却发现鼬在打量着他。  
“你看够了吗？”佐助被盯得发毛，羞愤地问。  
“我睡不着，佐助陪我睡可以吗？”鼬的嘴边渐起笑意，拿着枕头在房门前徘徊，和小时候一模一样呢。  
“切，又不是小孩了……” 还是用这句，哥哥真是的，佐助的双颊红着嘟囔道。“行啦行啦，我就勉为其难陪睡不着的哥哥睡吧。”  
“嗯嗯，多谢佐助啦。”

………………………

躺在床上，耳边不时响起窗外风吹树叶时的沙沙声，还有窸窸窣窣的蝉鸣声，佐助烦躁地皱起眉头，他不太喜欢这种声音。  
“哥哥，你睡着了吗？”他小声问道。  
“还没，用不用关上窗户？”鼬作势要坐起来，佐助忙拉着他说不用，让鼬躺回去。  
“你会读心术吗……”佐助疑惑的问道，为什么鼬总是知道自己在想什么。  
“我只是对你非常熟悉而已，别忘了我是你哥哥呢。”鼬戳上佐助的额头，惹得后者闷哼一声。  
“……”  
“……”  
一阵沉默后，鼬开口说，“既然我们俩都睡不着，不如聊聊天？”  
“聊什么？”  
“……你知道今天是什么日子吗？”鼬问道。  
“七月六日。”  
鼬伸手把闹钟拿过来，佐助这才发现原来都过十二点了。  
“已经是七月七日了么？好像是七夕对吧。”佐助想一想，又补充一句，“是个不错的日子。”  
因为上辈子他就是在这天自杀的。  
佐助很满意现况，他觉得要是太迟自杀的话，可能就会错过，所以他非常感谢命运之神愿意等他自杀，再安排他们两兄弟重遇。  
除此之外，这一天还是他远离那个逼死哥哥的地方——木叶村的日子。  
“这真是一个不错的日子……”佐助突然噗嗤地笑了起来。直到鼬再次戳一下他的脑门，笑声才平静下来。  
“我怎么不知道你那么喜欢七夕节？”鼬的嗓音也染上了笑意，他知道佐助讨厌所有的节日，从小就连生日也懒得庆祝，  
“不是喜欢七夕，只是喜欢这天而已。”佐助辩解道，“然后呢？七夕又怎么啦？”  
“今天是七夕，早上我们就能看到到处都挂着彩色纸条，人们会把愿望写上去，祈求愿望实现。”  
“真不知道是谁发明这种无聊的习俗。”佐助不屑一顾，要是把愿望写上去愿望就会实现的话，那鼬一直所渴望的和平早就实现了。  
鼬微微一笑，摸着佐助的头，“不无聊哦，起码我的愿望实现了。”  
“是吗？我可不觉得世界和平了。”  
“ ？我的愿望是和佐助永远在一起哦。”  
“……是么？”佐助暗自窃喜，可是还装作不以为然的样子。

………………………

“佐助，你有听过七夕的故事吗？”  
“小时候经常听的那个……”  
“牛郎织女的故事。”鼬提醒道，又说，“人们为了纪念他们的爱情，每年都会庆祝七夕。”  
“哦，那个很土的爱情故事对吧，我想起来了。”佐助撇撇嘴，牛郎和织女只隔着一条银河，他和鼬上辈子可是隔着整个族的仇恨诶！“牛郎因织女的美貌而喜欢上她，织女被牛郎偷衣服就喜欢上他，爱情怎会那么肤浅？垃圾爱情。”  
鼬失笑，“对，爱情不是肤浅的，可能神话没有详细描述，我觉得牛郎和织女应该是互相欣赏，再彼此相爱的。”  
佐助皱眉，“是么？”  
“至少我是这样认为的，人总是从欣赏开始，才会产生出爱。也许牛郎有什么特质吸引织女，或者牛郎欣赏织女的性格之类的。他们交往的时候也许会有争执，经过一段时间的磨合后，他们最终会相爱，视对方为更甚于生命的存在……”鼬说着说着，完全没有意识到佐助看他的眼神越发复杂起来。  
“哥……说那么多，你可以出书了。”佐助的嘴巴久违的又毒起来。  
鼬弯起嘴角，把佐助抱进怀里，仔细整理他的每一丝头发，“每个人都有各自的性格和优点，佐助喜欢的是怎样的人？”  
怀里的佐助颤了颤，抬头望向鼬的眼睛，经过多年来的相处，他们只要一个眼神就能知道对方在想什么。  
透过鼬的眼睛，佐助突然明白了什么，他难以置信的睁大眼睛，“哥……？”  
“嗯。”鼬并没有要闭上眼睛的打算，依旧用那种眼神望着佐助，好像是要向佐助传达什么信息似的。  
佐助愣住了，接着低下头来，“我喜欢的人热爱和平，是一个善良的人。他十分优秀，是我一直憧憬的对象，我永远只能站在一旁看着他，因为我追不上他。”  
佐助扯出一个微笑，再说，“可是他是个骗子，答应过我的事从来不会做到，一次又一次地食言，令我失望极了。”  
“……我不会再食言的了。”鼬温柔地用手指轻轻捋着佐助额前的刘海。  
“他撒了一个天大的谎，让我憎恨他，使我得到成长。”  
“我很过分呢……”鼬歉疚地说着。  
“他心底柔软，却为了保护我而被全世界唾弃。”  
“因为你是我的全部。”鼬亲吻佐助的发旋。  
“他把我面前的障碍除掉，再成为我最大的障碍。”佐助没有发现自己已经热泪盈眶，声音染上哭腔。  
“我希望你能平安无事。”鼬闭上眼睛，有如小时候一样，由上至下地抚摸佐助颤抖的后背。  
“他把我的路都安排好，等着我过他所安排的人生，从来没有问过我的意愿。”  
佐助拼命地忍着眼泪，他不想在鼬面前哭出来，那就像是卸下了盔甲，把自己最脆弱的地方展露无遗，即使对象是他最亲的哥哥也不行。  
就在他内心还在强硬地坚持的时候，耳边响起鼬低沉的声音。  
“对不起。”  
这句道歉冲破佐助的最后一道防线，眼泪终于溃堤，啪嗒啪嗒地落在床单上。  
“明明……明明没有他的人生根本就没有意义！可是他完全意识不到……”佐助想抬起手去抹眼泪，却被鼬一把抓住。  
“我一直都在逃避……”鼬摇摇头，懊悔地说。  
“在我失去他后，才得悉真相……才知道他到底……为我做了多少……”佐助哭的更凶了，他把头往鼬的怀里埋得更深。  
“佐助，我还在。”鼬用力地拥着佐助，似乎这样做就能令对方更有安全感。  
“他说……呜……无论今后我选择什么路，他都会……一直深爱着我。”  
“这是众多的谎话中，唯一的真话。”鼬吻去佐助的眼泪，紧紧拥抱着他。  
“可是……直、直到最后……我都没能跟他说出那句……”佐助咬着下唇，不愿再说下去。  
鼬托起佐助的下巴，强迫他和自己对视，“佐助，你看着我。”漆黑如夜的墨瞳仿佛存在着黑洞，把佐助吸引过去。  
“我一直都在。”  
他们都能从对方的双眸中看到星辰，佐助嘴巴一张一合的，哭泣着说，  
“我爱你，至死不渝。”

………………………

他们激烈地吻在一起，把浓浓爱意都透过这个吻传递给对方。鼬灵巧地撬开佐助的牙关，贪婪地索求着，跟他缠绵起来。  
“佐助……我忍不到你成年，光是等你坦白我都快疯了。”鼬喘着粗气，气息喷在佐助的颈窝侧。  
“那就别忍了。”佐助伸出手主动勾住鼬的脖子，贴在他的耳边说，然后舔舐他的耳垂，鼬的目光沉下来，“一会儿别求我停下来。”说着并一手探进佐助的睡衣里，一手解开钮扣，低下头在他的身体上印下灵魂的烙印，佐助难耐的扭动着身体，每个被鼬爱抚过的地方都像火烧一般。  
吻最后停留在佐助的一颗红缨上，未等佐助惊呼，鼬便吮吸起来。一阵酥麻蓄积涌上，佐助感受到下身传来一股暖流。  
鼬见佐助起反应了，便转战后面，急躁地探进两只手指，往里面开拓。  
“嗯……”汗水滴到头发上，心跳快的不自然，佐助调整呼吸，让自己的心脏不至于爆炸。  
“疼吗？”鼬问着，修长的手指在里面抽插，碰触佐助的腸道，佐助只觉得里面好涨，便摇摇头否定。  
鼬深吸口气，把手指往深一点摸索，微微曲起手指关节，碰到某处软肉。感受到佐助的里面猛然收缩，鼬再轻轻挖弄。  
从来没有过的快感涌上脑袋，佐助长长地呻吟一声，射出了精液。  
高潮后，佐助的双腿不住地抽搐，脑中一片空白。看着佐助爆发时失神的甘美表情，鼬扶着坚挺缓缓进入。  
佐助大口大口地呼吸，喘气声回响在房间，鼬简直恨不得塞住耳朵，以免自己做出禽兽一般的行为。  
鼬一直在忍耐，直到佐助主动地送上吻，他一向引以自豪的自制力终于碎成渣滓，他掐着佐助的腰就向上顶撞起来。  
被异物侵犯后穴的痛楚虽然折磨着佐助，可是他清楚这是自己所渴望的，与鼬的结合让他感到无比幸福。  
不知不觉间疼痛已经消退，取而代之的是阵阵快意，佐助舒服得不住發抖，他不自觉的配合起鼬的动作。  
鼬渐渐拾回被他扔到老远的理智，他把佐助从床上拉起来，靠着自己坐下，手指捏着对方的蓓蕾，胯下从下而上地顶弄，每一下都精确无误地顶在前列腺上。  
两处的快感迅速地交互乱窜，豆大的泪珠落下，快感逼得佐助哭了起来，他下意识地收缩肠道，想将里面的硕大排出去，但越是收缩，身下的感觉就越敏感。  
佐助受不了，他哭喊着求饶，叫鼬停下来。可是鼬非但没有停下动作，反而抱着他，一手让他枕着，另一手搂着腰把他拉向自己，猛力地挺动。  
佐助感觉被巨物从身后狠狠贯穿，后穴被强烈力道疯狂地进出，他舒服得几乎没法思考，灵魂都快飘浮起来。  
“哈啊、停啊啊啊啊！”佐助放声呻吟，尖叫着再次叫鼬停下越发剧烈的撞击。  
“我说过……别叫我停下来……”鼬的声音嘶哑，把速度减慢，可是每一下都用力地顶在阳心，这下子佐助彻底瘫软在床上，任由鼬随意摆布。  
鼬把他的身体翻过来，与他十指相扣，接着继续挺送，直撞击得身下的少年脸泛红潮，低吟不断。  
佐助呼唤着对方的名字，眼泪流了一脸，鼬以为是弄疼了他，就抱着他坐起来，并一边捏着他的性器上下滑动，一边挺腰抽插。  
佐助感觉到鼬越动越快，身后被贯穿，前面同时被撸动，快感涌上他的脑袋，渐渐耳边几乎什么都听不见了，下腹一阵紧缩，把对方含得更紧。  
那一瞬间，从后庭涌起的高潮瞬间冲向他的全身，头皮阵阵发麻，脑海中一片空白，舒服到了极致，白色的烫液喷射而出。  
鼬感受着收缩的内壁，深顶几下，射在佐助的体内。

………………………

“所以你早就知道了吗？”佐助顶着黑眼圈问道。  
鼬此时正在打领带，听到佐助的话微微一愣，“你说的是你有前世记忆的事还是你喜欢我的事？”  
“都想知……”佐助装出认真的模样，只是微红的脸出卖了他。  
鼬失笑，他戳上佐助的脑袋，“昨天你偷亲我的时候，我就知道你喜欢我了。”  
“那，你怎么知道我有前世的记忆？”  
“有前世记忆的我保留了部分瞳术，能在黑暗中清楚的看见周围。昨天晚上，我把闹钟拿过来，以普通人的视力是看不到显示的时间的，可是你看到了，我就猜你也有记忆。”鼬说道，穿上西装外套。  
“你是故意试探我的吗？”  
“你说呢？”鼬笑着走向门口，“我出门了。”  
“哦，路上小心。”佐助撇撇嘴，鼬的智商和演技再次碾压他了。  
“没有出门吻么……”鼬可怜兮兮地问，那双眼睛眨巴眨巴的，看得佐助快瞎了眼。  
“滚！！！”  
佐助怀疑自己有个假的哥哥。

END


End file.
